


Desert Heat

by Mazen



Series: War AU [2]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, War AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazen/pseuds/Mazen
Summary: Erik and Raoul in the desert heat.A stand-alone piece from my war AU In the Rubble, but can be read by itself.
Relationships: Raoul de Chagny/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Series: War AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721920
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Desert Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallenidolandfalsefriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenidolandfalsefriend/gifts).



If there was one thing that every marine could agree on, it was that Iraq was too damn hot. In all the time they'd been at the base the temperature had been higher than most places in America, but lately, it had gotten worse and the heat was getting to the jarheads. Their restlessness turned to irritability and fights broke out nearly every day. 

Everyone was on edge because of the heat. Which is why it didn't go unnoticed when one of the local farmers set up a water sprinkler during the hottest hours of the day to keep his cattle cool and make sure the grass kept growing. 

The American base had to limit their water supply, so the jarheads spent much of their time casting longing glances to the seemingly unending amount of cold water emerging from the sprinkler.

Leaving the base without permission was forbidden, but Erik was aware that it was only a matter of time before some men would sneak out. Therefore, it came as no surprise when Raoul asked to enter his private tent one night and informed him that him and his friends were going over there. 

The punishment would be four weeks of daily toilet cleaning duty, disgusting but nothing damaging for their future in the marines. However, Raoul knew that Erik had no intention of stopping them. They did no harm, except taking a bit of water from a farmer who benefited from having their base so close; no one stole his crops or cattle anymore. 

He was surprised when Raoul asked him to join them on their nightly adventure, but found it impossible to say decline when Raoul flashed his handsome smile that seemed to be only for him. Soon, he found himself following a platoon of jarheads, unused to letting them lead the way, off base because of a single smile. 

Apparently, Raoul had explained to his friends that Erik would make sure that no one caught them and he supposed it was somewhat true. He was a night owl, never needing much sleep, and therefore, it had been decided that any information concerning activities during the night would be reported to him first. If their absence were to be discovered, he would be the first to be alerted; he could always claim that he had gone out to get them. 

It only took a two minute walk to reach the field where the sprinkler had been planted and it was easy to turn it on. There was a quiet cheering as the water rained down on them. "Come on, boys! Let's get naked!" Raoul yelled and the men around him happily obeyed, instantly dispersing their clothes. 

"Why does anyone have to be naked?" Erik mumbled uncomfortably, seeing the jarheads strip off their clothes uninhibitedly. None of them were worried about showing their bodies or even getting sand in every crack and nook. Erik could never feel so casual. He still remembered the awful time as a private so many years ago where he'd had to shower with the other recruits; it had taken several fights before they learned to leave him to himself. 

Raoul was clearly not worried about being naked though, already unbuttoning his beige polo. Erik had seen him shirtless before from a distance when he played football with his friends, but now he was only a few feet from him. 

They hadn't been truly intimate yet, but he was aware it was where they were steadily headed; their hands had strayed when they kissed and touched skin that was usually covered, anything to enhance their pleasure in each other. The opportunity and privacy to explore further hadn't arisen yet, otherwise they probably would've gone further. He knew Raoul was especially eager while Erik was more hesitant because of his lack of confidence as well as experience. 

He certainly didn't oppose seeing Raoul naked, but the thought of him being bare in front of Raoul was an unwanted one; it was a matter of time before the young man would find something appalling, even if Erik's face hadn't scared him away. Perhaps Raoul thought his tall, thin frame held smooth pale skin with taut muscles. The truth could almost not be further from that. 

Erik was strong, but the muscles proving this were covered in greyish skin littered with scars and his thinness made him appear more skeletal than human. 

“Because there’s no reason to get our clothes wet. It’s like going skinny dipping,” answered Raoul, already taking his t-shirt off. It was easy for him to take off his clothes; he was very well built. Erik’s eyes unavoidably raked over every spot of sun-kissed skin uncovered to him, the subtle ripples of muscles that he had felt under his undeserving fingertips very apparent in the bluish moonlight. 

When Raoul's broad hands popped open a button in his trousers, Erik followed the action intensely. He was very disappointed when the hands didn’t continue their quest to remove the trousers and lifted his gaze to see Raoul looking at him with a raised eyebrow; he’d been caught staring.

“I think it’s only fair that you take off some clothes as well,” he winked at Erik who stood uncomfortably with his arms wrapped around him. 

“You don’t understand,” he mumbled on the verge of tears. Only Raoul made him this emotional and he was glad that all the jarheads had already stripped out of their clothes and were busy dancing under the rain from the sprinkler. The sight was a comical one, had Erik not felt so out of place. “I’m not a handsome man and my body is just another testament to that. No one wants to look at this corpse.”

“Maybe I do,” Raoul said softly in earnest. He looked around them for a moment, settling his gaze on a shed for farming equipment close to them. “Here,” he nodded towards the shed. Keeping an eye on the other jarheads enjoying the cool water from the large sprinkler, they carefully sneaked to the shed. 

Erik tried the handle, finding it unlocked, and both of them slipped inside. He turned to face Raoul after the door was closed. “Why did you want us to go in here?”

Raoul smirked, though it quickly turned into a sweet smile. “You know, for someone so intelligent, you really are a bit oblivious sometimes.” He came up to stand right in front of Erik, his hands starting to unbutton the top of the uniform jacket Erik was wearing - always dressed to the nines, at least for a lieutenant who wasn’t on duty. 

The atmosphere around them changed, growing intense and stifling, and Erik became tremendously aware of Raoul’s half naked form right in front of him. “What are you doing?” he rasped as Raoul removed Erik's jacket and started to unbutton the shirt he was wearing underneath.

“If you’re allowed to look at me, then I’m allowed to look at you. It’s only fair.”

“Raoul, I don’t think you understand. My body is as horrific as my face. I can’t bear to see your disgust.” Erik stilled the hands unbuttoning his shirt and Raoul finally looked up at him, staring into his soul, seeing him as if the mask wasn’t even there.

“No, you don’t understand, Erik. I’m attracted to you, I ache for you. I want to feel your bare skin against mine, no matter what it looks like.” His eyes were as serious as his words and he suddenly appeared much older than his age. Erik felt powerless to argue with the man he secretly loved.

Raoul made quick work of the last buttons on Erik’s shirt, parting it slowly; Erik had to look away. His body was scarred, too thin and grey like his face. There was nothing for Raoul to find attractive.

He gasped when a warm, broad hand slid over his chest and a fingertip grazed one of his nipples. Raoul pulled the shirt off Erik’s shoulders and leaned in until their chests were touching. “I like what I see,” he whispered into Erik’s ear who shivered in response. The feeling of Raoul’s body against his naked skin was more exquisite than he could’ve imagined.

"Touch me," Raoul encouraged and Erik didn't hesitate; he slowly slid his hands over the smooth, soft skin on Raoul's torso, feeling the goosebumps that began to cover the exposed skin. He gently dragged his thumb over a nipple, imitating what Raoul had done to him, and Raoul moaned deep in his throat before wrapping his arms around Erik's neck, pulling him down to waiting lips. 

The kiss started off as sweet and tender, but only moments passed before Raoul deepened it while hands glided down to fiddle Erik's belt buckle. Erik pulled back, more than a little surprised by the bold action. 

Raoul appeared to change his mind and walked a little backwards while eyeing Erik with a sexy smirk. He turned away from Erik to undo his own trousers and slowly slid them off. Erik’s mouth went dry when he realized that Raoul had gone commando; he’d never thought that he would feel so attracted to another man’s physique, but seeing Raoul’s firm bottom - his buttocks looking like two smooth, sandy dunes - made him painfully hard in his own trousers. He longed to remove them too, but instead he walked up to Raoul and embraced him from behind. 

He was taller and had broader shoulders than Raoul and he loved engulfing his lover in such a way. Resting his chin on Raoul's shoulder, he allowed himself to look down at the length between the other man's legs. He had felt the engorged shaft through Raoul's trousers, but it was much different seeing it and he wondered if he would chicken out when faced with another man's cock. 

The reality was the complete opposite; the sight of the thick shaft rising from a bush of dark blonde hair made him growl with desire. By pure instinct he pushed his hips against Raoul's naked behind, his own arousal seeking contact. "Touch me," Raoul groaned as he felt Erik's cock digging into his bottom. 

Erik complied, skating his large hands over Raoul's torso to finally land on each of his hips. While one hand traveled up again to toy with his nipples, the other began to inch closer to the hardness. He could hear the hard breathing coming from Raoul and see the veins on his cock throb, but Erik took his time. When Raoul tried to move to get him closer, his hand changed paths and moved down to cup Raoul's balls. It earned him a loud moan, Raoul's head falling back to lean against Erik's shoulder. 

He took this opportunity to wrap his hand around Raoul's cock, surprised by how different it felt compared to his own. It was a little thicker and shorter, but the skin was so much softer than his, smooth with a pink head. And while Erik had very little body hair, even around his genitalia, Raoul had plenty of hair. He enjoyed the difference between them; a cry emerged from Raoul as he stroked his length with a firm grip and Erik savored the sound. He'd never loved hearing his name until Raoul called it out in passion. 

Erik continued to caress Raoul's body while his hand worked to bring him to completion. Feeling bold, he licked his index finger and skimmed over Raoul's entrance between his buttocks. "Yes," Raoul hissed and Erik pushed the finger into the puckered hole. Raoul responded, a loud moan coming from his parted lips, and his knees buckled, making Erik's gentle finger accidentally slip out of him. 

Raoul used this moment to leave Erik's embrace, turn around and fall to his knees in front of his long legs. With steady hands Raoul managed to get his trousers opened and pull them down, along with his boxers. Erik had barely comprehended what was happening before Raoul had pulled Erik's cock into the heat of his mouth. 

Erik arched into the wetness, his hands coming down to cradle Raoul's head as he sucked and licked Erik's cock, moaning around it, so the vibrations ripped through his entire body. He wanted to pull Raoul off, to give him pleasure because Erik didn't feel like he deserved it himself, but at the same time he found it impossible to stop the man on his knees in front of him. However, Raoul suddenly let his cock go with a pop.

“Erik, I want you. I want you inside me,” Raoul gasped, his hot breath tickling Erik's cock when it met the cooling saliva there. 

Erik was well aware of what Raoul was begging for. They’d discussed it before and the preparations needed. Raoul was eager and felt about it, begging to be the one penetrated, but he was also more experienced in intimate matters, despite not having been with a man before. Erik was more nervous. 

“But we don’t have any lubricant,” he argued, unwilling to do anything that would hurt Raoul. The thought of claiming the man he loved was beyond exciting, yet overwhelming, and it made him certain that it had to be done properly. 

Raoul found his own trousers, reaching into the pocket; he sported a mischievous smile when he found what he was looking for. “A lot of jarheads use this for massaging their sore muscles,” he pulled out a small jar of coconut oil and gave it to Erik. “It will work for us as well. Babe, I really want this.”

The pet name was enough to break Erik’s resolve. He’d never imagined that his first time would be in a shed, but at least they were guaranteed privacy; the soldiers had already begun to go back to the camp.

He unscrewed the lid on the jar and set it on the table behind Raoul, dipping into the slick oil to gather a portion. He rubbed the oil between his hands until it was warm, then grasped Raoul’s cock again, smearing the glossy oil all over him. Raoul moaned loudly and leaned back against the small table behind him, fingertips digging into the wooden edge. 

Erik continued slowly stroking Raoul as he smeared his own shaft with the oil, groaning at the way it felt. He pushed his hips towards Raoul’s and grabbed both of their cocks in one hand, stroking them together. The feeling was indescribable, the way Raoul’s length throbbed along his own, their hard limbs rubbing together. 

Raoul gripped his shoulders to keep steady and Erik took the opportunity to dip his fingers into the jar behind him, taking out a large gobbet. He slowly massaged the oil into Raoul’s lower back, feeling his way as he trailed further and further down to the crack between the young man’s firm cheeks. Erik made sure that there was plenty of oil to spread around Raoul’s entrance.

Carefully, he slipped a finger into Raoul, all the way to his knuckle, finding it easy because of the oil and Raoul’s eagerness. Erik found himself almost surging dangerously close to the edge by the feeling of the soft folds clinging to his finger, imagining his own cock sliding into that heat.

“More,” Raoul murmured and pushed backwards, making Erik’s finger brush over the prostate gland. Raoul moaned fervidly, his shaft swelling in Erik’s hand where he was still slowly stroking them both with his other hand. For a moment he was sure Raoul would come from this alone.

However, Raoul seemed to calm again. “Please,” he pleaded hoarsely and Erik complied by adding another finger into him. It was a tighter fit, but Raoul welcomed it without a sound of pain. Erik began to slide his fingers in and out, never pulling all the way out, but letting Raoul get used to the sensation. 

“Stop,” Raoul said suddenly and Erik immediately stopped moving. “Turn me around,” Raoul practically commanded and Erik obliged, careful to remove his fingers before turning Raoul around, so he faced the table; Erik’s front to Raoul’s back. Raoul took hold of the table’s edge, then pushed a little backwards, so his ass collided with Erik’s cock. Both of them groaned.

“Take me now,” Raoul begged, but Erik refused to rush this. He was enjoying the intimacy and wanted to make sure he did it right. That was the least he could do for this beautiful man who amazingly allowed a corpse to touch him.

One finger entered Raoul again, then gently another. Erik moved them within him, making sure to skate over the prostate gland now and again, and sometimes grinding his own cock against Raoul’s lower back. Each of these things enticed Raoul who moaned repeatedly each time, pleading for more.

Finally, he let a third finger in; for the first time he met real resistance at Raoul’s entrance, but with a little coercion, it slipped right in. He scissored his fingers inside, well aware that his shaft was thicker than his fingers; the thorough preparation was necessary.

“Erik, I trust you,” Raoul nearly wept in intense pleasure. “Let me feel your big cock in me.” Once again, Erik felt his resolve break. He removed his fingers and took more coconut oil to smear over his own shaft before leading it to Raoul’s entrance.

His oiled hand reached around Raoul’s body and found his rigid length, eager for attention. He began to stroke Raoul while his free hand held onto Raoul's hip as his own cock began to breach the tight hole. 

Slowly, he entered Raoul, moaning as the smooth, hot walls gripped his cock from all sides. It was an unbelievable sensation and Erik wanted to ram it all the way in, taking this pleasure from Raoul. 

A cry of pain from the man in front of him made him stop abruptly, distraught to have caused Raoul pain. Even the hand on Raoul's cock held still and he was getting ready to pull out when Raoul pushed back against him, forcing him further into the burning deep. "Keep going. All the way!" Raoul whimpered, half in pleasure and half in pain. Perhaps it was better to get it over quickly, Erik realized. 

Using both hands to grip Raoul's hips tightly, he buried himself to the hilt with one hard thrust, eliciting a cry from both of them. 

The heat around his shaft was overwhelming, engulfing the center of his being with licking flames. Pleasure coursed through him and the urge to move, to pull out and plunge back into that heat, to take more of that pleasure, became near irresistible. 

But he had to remember his partner, his lover now who was breathing labored in front of him, nails digging into the table, knuckles white. He hated that he couldn't see Raoul's expression and removed a hand from his hips to carefully lift Raoul's chin with a finger and coerce him to turn his head slightly. 

His handsome face was damp with sweat, but to Erik's relief there was a smile on those full lips. "I'm fine," Raoul breathed, "it's just… fuller than I expected." 

Cautious not to make any movements that would hurt Raoul where they were connected, Erik leaned forward to place a kiss at the seams of that beautiful mouth. Raoul hummed pleasantly in response and Erik let his lips continue down to Raoul's neck where his pulse was racing. 

"I love you," Erik whispered into the soft, sweaty skin, unable to stop himself. They hadn't ventured into that area of endearments yet, but it felt so right to say these words at this moment. Erik loved Raoul, passionately, desperately.

He didn't expect an answer, but it seemed Raoul hadn't even heard him. Instead he wriggled his lower body a little, making Erik growl as hot muscles flexed around his cock "Fuck me, Erik," Raoul cooned breathlessly. 

Pushing his confession of love from his mind, Erik slowly pulled back, his sensitive flesh dragging through the pulsating walls. Raoul cooed in approval, muttering Erik's name with satisfaction. He pulled all the way out to the tip, feeling the tight ring at the entrance close around the neck of his cockhead. 

With one smooth thrust, he plunged into the depths again as far as he could go. Raoul moaned and shuddered, but this time Erik didn't stop. He drew back, only to thrust back in, pushing against Raoul's prostate gland every time. 

"Yes, don't stop!" Raoul urged, encouraging Erik to continue to drive into the heat, allowing his body to move instinctively as it knew how to. He reached around to wrap his hand around Raoul's shaft that was throbbing insistently. He stroked the hard length in time with his own thrusts and Raoul responded with increased sounds of pleasure. 

Erik's movements turned into a fervid pounding, completely overtaken by the intimacy; the all-consuming desire and love flowing through him. This was nothing like he'd ever imagined. He chanted Raoul's name, stroking the cock in his hand rapidly, knowing that he was close to coming. But he wouldn't before Raoul had found his rapure. 

He bent his knees slightly, changing the angle of his thrusts, so his length massaged Raoul's gland with every stroke. Raoul cried out, knees almost giving out, and his cock swelled in Erik's hand before spurting white strings of cum over the table and Erik's hand. 

Erik didn't pause to give Raoul a moment to recover. He was painfully close to his own release. Both his hands gripped Raoul's hips tightly as he began chasing down gratification; his thrusts turned harder, less controlled, as he rammed into Raoul's heat again and again until the string snapped; pleasure overflooded his body as he spilled his cum deep inside while practically sobbing Raoul's name into his back. 

Raoul sighed satisfied, still braced against the table. Erik pulled out slowly, gasping as his sensitive cock left Raoul's warmth. He turned Raoul around and enveloped him in his arms, thanking him over and over for the gift he'd bestowed on such a lowly creature. 

"Don't speak about yourself like that, Erik," Raoul said seriously, his eyes connecting with Erik's. "This was incredible for me too, because you made it a perfect experience. Thank you for taking such good care of me." Erik buried his head in Raoul's shoulders and wept softly from happiness. 

They stayed for a while in the shed, enjoying each others' company and the afterglow of their coupling. But they both knew that they had to return to base before their absence was noticed, even though it was in the middle of the night. They redressed each other, taking special care to caress the other's skin before it disappeared under the clothes. 

They were ready to leave when Raoul halted Erik in the doorway and looked deep into his eyes. "I love you too, Erik," Raoul cupped his masked face and placed a loving kiss on his thin lips before slipping out the door. 

Erik was sure that he would never feel this kind of happiness again.


End file.
